


Lara's Most Coveted Tomb

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: This story takes place during the events of "Rise of the Tomb Raider" only a few days after Lara has discovered Jacob and his people living in the Geothermal Valley. Lara has been finding and reading Jacob's diary as she comes across its numerous pages though out the land and by reading them has gained a longing for something that only Jacob can give her. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Lara's Most Coveted Tomb

Writer's Note: As always I am happy to receive comments, feedback, suggestions, ect and I hope you enjoy!

As Lara continues to turn the pages of Jacob's diary, she fells that with each turn she is digging deeper and deeper into his secrets. Even though she keeps telling herself she needs to stop, she can't keep her eyes from wondering about and studying each line. She then reads:

As my mouth spoke, my arms reached out and enfolded her, and we embraced. It has been so long and I am still human.

Her lips moisten then they receive a kiss from the cool mountain air. Oh how she wishes for it to be a warm kiss. Like the first sip of hot coca when you return home from a long, stressful, day. Only for her, it would be appreciated one hundred times over after all of this. She reads the line again "We embraced." She closes her eyes and imagines just how Jacob would have performed such an action. He was most likely cautious but also strong with his workman arms squeezing tightly. Also his hands moving about that can be either so rough or so gentle. "I am still human," she says to herself realizing that it too has been a long time since she has satisfied her most basic of needs. A strong tingling begins to heat up within her shorts. Her right hand slides over her zipper as her left grips her tender breast ever so slightly. Her face blushes red as she realizes she is doing all this right out in the open where anyone who cared to look would see. She takes a quick look around but none of the people in the valley seem to have taken their eyes off their work.

She jumps down from the tower and uses the touch of the grass and gravel as a way to try get her mind back on track, but it doesn't work. She looks out to the sun setting over the horizon. Soon it will be dark and that is when she will make her way to Jacob's hut. That is where she knows she will be able to catch him alone. She only hopes their will not be any interruptions.

Night has fallen and Lara has done her best to remain out of the eyes of the public, not wanting anyone to know what she is up to. Like a predator stalking its pray, she crouches in the bushes, silent, motionless, waiting for her moment to pounce. This isn't the first time she has had to do so but it is the first time that the person she is stalking is an ally instead of an enemy. Usually when she gets into this position, she thinks about how the person she is watching better soak in their last moments of life, because once she is ready to strike and make herself known, she is the last person they will ever see. This will be different but not entirely. Sure she was not planing to kill Jacob but she was about to do something that could cost him his very livelihood. It will only be a one time thing. No taking it back and no changes for her future. She only hopes that they can enjoy every moment of what is to come because once it is over she will be out of his life just like all the other men in her life.

As she approaches his hut, she watches as he stops to speak to one of the other townsmen working at the black smith's. He quietly whispers to him, "I want to be notified of any changes that occur in the valley. I don't want to spread panic but everyone needs to be on their guard until further notice."

"Right," the man replies.

"Great just what I didn't want," Lara grumbles.

That just gives anyone an excuse to barge in on him. She needs to make this quick before their situation becomes more vital. The man nods his head and Jacob leaves him to step inside. The townsman returns to his work, leaving Jacob unguarded. She sneaks up to the hut's window and sees Jacob removing his clothes as he prepares for bed. Once again she can not keep her eyes from moving about and studying every inch of the object before her. He appears even stronger without his clothing masking his body. Every ripple, every curve of his arms and back call out to her, asking her 'Do you think you can handle these?' Taking this as a challenge, the tingling heat inside her shorts becomes tender. There is an ache there that can only be aided one way and she is so close to obtaining such an elixir.

He readies the fireplace for the night, then covers the windows, before climbing into his bunk. Lara waits a few more moments before checking the door. To her surprise it isn't locked in any way and she is able to push it open with ease. The door makes a slight creek as it opens but the sound is muffled by the crackling of the fireplace. She pushes the door closed slowly then checks out the window for anyone who might have seen her. There is no one. Only the sounds of distant chatter and handy work softly echoing into the mountains.

She turns towards Jacob. She can tell he has already fallen asleep due to the sound of his steady breathing. With her lightest footsteps she makes her way over to him and stands beside his bed. For a moment she just looks down at him while admiring his handsome face. He had saved her life and for that she admires him. She sets down her bow on the floor then unbuckles her utility belt and lays it down beside it. She then unfastens the button of her shorts and opens the zipper slowly. She is amazed how he still hasn't woken up from the sounds that seem so loud to her while trying to remain as quiet as possible. She allows them to fall to her feet and the cloth makes a thud as it hits the floor. Jacob stirs waking himself up. 'Really? That is the sound that causes him to wake up?' She thinks to herself. As he opens his eyes her flight response tries to take control but her aching is still too strong. He looks up at her in confusion then sits himself up right to face her.

"Lara? What is it? Is something wrong?"

She hushes him, "Please don't talk. Let's just keep this quiet."

She quickly lifts his blanket off from his abdomen exposing his nearly naked body to her. All he is wearing is his undershorts which are loosely fitted but she can still see a noticeable lump from within. The object she has sought after is so close now. Only a few inches stand between her and her possession of it. Her body language being obvious at this point, Jacob is not sure how to respond to the situation he has found himself in. A beautiful, young, woman coming to him in the stealth of night to lay bed with him after only having met him a few days earlier. 'Is this really what she wants? How could this be what she wants? She must be lost if she is willing to do such things with a man she barely knows. But this also can not be true. Lara is such a strong, brilliant, and independent lady who is in peak health both physically and mentally. Still, would it be right for us to engage in such an act? What if my people find out about it? What will they think? How would my daughter take it?'

The choice is made for him as Lara leans towards him and hungrily takes his mouth into hers. Her soft skin presses against his rough beard and suddenly the only thing he can think about is her. It is as if everything else has fallen out of existence and the only way to get it back is by the two of them working together to making it so. Lara moves her hand over his lump feeling it grow bigger within seconds. As they continue to kiss passionately she slides her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulls them down to his ankles. Knowing that they have very little time, Lara doesn't hesitate. She swiftly climbs over him, feeling his mound press against the thin, hot, fabric which is the only thing blocking him from slipping inside her. She rubs herself against him a few times, prepping him, wanting him to be as big as he can possibly be so she can get the largest possible dose of endorphins from him.

As he watches her grinding herself on top of him, this temptress who has come to rob him of his abstinence, every fiber of his soul screams within is mind to just let her have her way with him. To not feel guilty. To not take it as a betrayal of himself or his people. They were only two human beings who are about to do what human beings do best. To show the meaning of the word passion to one another, and in turn their souls can become one, granting humanity the chance to become that much closer to unity. Not to mention she could become angry with him after she has demanded he not speak and she sounded pretty serious about that.

Going against all of this he decides to speak up. "Lara, are you certain about this? This could end up making things... complicated." Already he finds it hard to breath in enough to get out the words. His heart is racing so fast and the air has become heavy but at the same time he doesn't want the feeling to stop.

She looks him strait in the eyes. He is overtaken by their power. She looks so determined, so lustful, and so sure. She gives him a joyful smile. "I've never backed down from a challenge."

With those words he forces his mouth hard against hers. Her confirming that what they are about to do to be consensual is all he needed to allow himself to be taken in by her. She lifts up her hips just enough to make room for her fingers that pull aside the small bit of fabric. Just from her performing such a small movement he can feel the heat coming off from her that much more. His cock twitches at the very idea that it has come so close to her entrance. He suddenly feels as if the two of them have switched their real life roles. He is now the explorer in search of a tomb and she is the one who has been spending her entire life protecting it. Only someone who is worthy may ever enter a tomb without the use of force and tonight destiny has decided that he is worthy.

She places her fingers onto his shaft and positions the head over her opening. Just the touch of her silky lips against him is enough that even if she were to stop now, he knows he is a lucky man who has become closer to her than most man could ever dream of being. However she doesn't stop. The head slips past her lips and prods her opening. She lets out a soft moan of undeniable pleasure and he could not feel happier having given it to her. She opens her legs more taking him ever so slightly deeper. He feels the tightness of her walls surround him and though he doesn't want to miss a single expression on her face, he can't help but close his eyes and take in a deep breath to keep himself from moaning out loud. 'Just one more small movement and I will be all the way inside her. Will she dare let me? At any moment will she change her mind and pull herself away leaving me alone and unsatisfied? Please God don' let that be the truth. Let me lead her to the sacred lands of paradise and become one with her there.'

To express these feelings to her, he slides his hands over her butt-cheeks and applies pressure to his fingertips. Not enough to force her down onto him, but enough to guide her into doing such an action. She responds to his gesture happily and once again spreads her legs. His hands are as rough as she expected but in a way she likes it. She couldn't see him as the type of guy who keeps his hands soft with soaps and lotions. They are the hands of a man who works hard to get what he wants. As he continues to apply pressure against her cheeks, her clitoris slides all the way down his shaft and connects with his base. He can feel himself so deep inside that his head comes in contact with her uterus. His little explorer has done it. It has found her sacred temple and in return he must present an offering.

She holds her stance for a moment as she takes in the wonderful feeling that she has been longing for. He is indeed an impressive size but not so big that she can't grind herself against him. As her clitoris continues to tingle, she takes in deep breaths to keep herself from getting over excited. She wants so badly to climax but they have only just begun. She needs to saver this moment as long as she can because it is not every day she meets someone as influential, as well as charming, as Jacob. What they have just done can end up determining the fate of everyone in the valley so it has to be savored as well as respected and that is why Lara just couldn't let this opportunity pass her by.

Regaining the strength in her legs, she begins to thrust against him. Jacob watches in awe as the firelight casts over them just enough so that he can see her breasts bouncing from under her blue tank-top. He can also just barely make out her nipples that are pointing strait outwards from under it. 'Surly she must be wearing a bra?' He thinks. 'There is no way a woman as well endowed as her could spend her time running and climbing about without some kind of support. But then how are her nipples that perceptible?' Wanting to know the answer he weighs the pros and cons of removing his hands from her buttocks in order to grasp her breast. 'What if she doesn't like it? What if she will be mad if I don't touch them? I have to take advantage of this opportunity don't I? I will drive myself mad not knowing just how soft and perfect they must feel cupped in my hands.'

He decides to only slide one hand up from her butt and move his fingers along her abdomen up to her chest. As he reaches the base of her under-boob he swallows hard, once again praying that this wouldn't cause her to stop. He is already such a blessed man for everything she is giving to him and yet here he is still wanting to take even more from her. He pushes the guilt to the back of his mind and quickly grasps the wondrous mound in his palm. Lara lets out a muffled moan still doing her best to keep things quiet. Jacob's first reaction is the amazement of just how soft and malleable her breasts are. He expected that with how fit and muscular she is that they would be a bit harder but instead it is one of the softest things he has ever felt in his entire life. Even softer than those of his previous lovers. She just seems somehow so perfect. His second reaction is to the fact that she is indeed wearing a bra. He can feel it's very thin texture under the fabric of her shirt but it is not like any bra he has felt before. That is when he realizes just who different her world must be to his, when something as simple as clothing can seem so unfamiliar. Perhaps one day he would be able to better come to know about such things.

"Jacob," Lara moans softly.

"Yes? What do you need of me?" He wants nothing more than to fulfill her every desire.

She looks into his eyes again with that serious look of hers. "Don't be afraid to touch me, okay? I want you to enjoy this as much as I am."

"Thank you," he replies as he takes her into his mouth again.

He begins thrusting back against her, enough so that it lifts her up from the bed and her weight creates the perfect pressure to form on her clitoris. As he continues to do so, she feels the head of his cock slide all the way inside, spreading her walls as far as they will possibly allow until he pulls back again and his shaft escapes her opening until only his head remains inside. He repeats this motion again and again causing heat to spread throughout her vaginal lips to her V-line. Each time his cock reunites with the opening of her uterus she can feel a slight quiver that raises her lust for him higher and higher.

"You're amazing, Jacob! Keep doing it just like that!"

He happy abides to her commands and as he continues to keep his pace he begins to feel her walls quivering faster and longer with each consecutive thrust. Had not it been for all his years of practice, there would have been no way he could have held out this long. The sound of her sensuous voice as she breaths and moans, the taste of her sweet saliva like that of wild berries, and the warmth of her body both outside as well as in, that just surrounds him in a cloud of softness. She truly is a wonder to envelop and on this night he would behold something he is sure even fewer men have been able to see.

Her body suddenly becomes stiff and he can feel her vaginal walls tighten all at once over his shaft. This is the moment. The time has come for her temple to receive his offering. He pulls her in close and her hard nipples pinch into his chest followed by her tender breasts. With his hand still grasping her butt, he keeps her hips in place as he shortens his thrusts to small bursts in order to ensure she will not lose the sensation of him being deep inside her but still moving just enough so that his head continues to massage her sweet spot. As she reaches the peak of her climax he allows himself to erupt inside her. He moans while filling her with every last drop of his precious offering.

He studies her face as they sit for the longest moment, too exhausted to move. Her afterglow shines brightly at him, making her look even more beautiful than she already is. Her eyes are dilated and soft as she opens and closes them from exhaustion. Her face is flushed pink from the endorphins rushing to her head. Her mouth slightly a gape as she takes in each breath that causes her chest to rise and fall against his. The heat from the fireplace is all that keeps their sweat from becoming chilled by the night air. Their heavy breaths eventually fade and Jacob ponders what next move Lara plans to take. He steals one last kiss from her and caresses her hair just before she pulls away from him and stands up from the bed. Feeling as if there should be at least a bit of cuddling before she just ups and leaves, he becomes confused when she doesn't express the same interest back at him. Instead she immediately begins rummaging through her pack and pulls out what appears to be a handkerchief. She uses it to clean up the area between her legs then tosses it into the fireplace. She then readjusts her underwear and pulls on her shorts. As she moves to collect her things, Jacob stands to stop her.

"Lara, you don't have to hurry off. You're welcome to stay if you wish."

"But what about your people? Won't they think lesser of you if they see you mingling with an outsider?"

"Are you worried about them finding out?"

"Honestly I couldn't care less about them knowing. Go ahead and spread the word if it helps you feel better. I only wished to keep this quiet for your sake. I understand you are well respected and this kind of thing is usually frowned upon. I don't want what we've done here to bring change to anything. This is just something that happened and I have no intention on it happening again."

He finds himself hurt but also understanding of why she would say such things. Still he doesn't want to see her just walk away. "But what if you become with child? You'll let me know, won't you?"

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but there is no chance in hell of that ever happening," her tone comes out harsher than she meant it to but at the same time she wants him to know she is serious.

He is a bit put off by her response. "You can't know that for sure. There is always a chance no matter how slim."

Her voice becomes a bit agitated, "Jacob please. You really don't want us to have this conversation."

Defeated, he decides it is best not to argue with her. "Alright. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know where I stand on the matter."

She turns away from him to continue retrieving her things then makes her way to the door. She turns back to him one last time. "Goodnight Jacob," she says sweetly.

"Goodnight Lara," he replies.

She gives him a smile then opens the door ever so slightly to check the surroundings then makes her exit into the night.

(Later, in the Chamber of Souls)

Lara looks back at Jacob as she raises the Divine Source high over her head. He nods giving her his approval. Unsure of exactly what is about to happen once she destroys it, she knows there is no other alternative. Everyone connected to it is most likely going to die and that includes Jacob now that he has been shot. She wishes so badly that there were some other way. 'What if I just wait? He has the power to heal himself doesn't he? Why isn't he using his power? Does he want to die? He couldn't. No one ever really wants to die.' A tear escapes her eye as she throws the Divine Source as hard as she can to the floor, shattering it. Every soul once trapped inside bursts from its core and into the air around her. There is a bright light, then so much screaming, so much death as the Deathless collapse around her.

Once the blue glow fades, she opens her eyes and hurries to Jacob's side. "Jacob! Hold on."

He shakes his head, "I've held on... for too long already."

It hits her that what she had been thinking to be true. He did want to die. "You knew I would destroy it," she states.

As he looks into her sad eyes he can't help but still find her so beautiful. Weakly he is able to get out his words, "In all my years... I have met few as extraordinary as you." He laughs to himself, "It's finally happening... my ending."

"I'm sorry," Lara cries, "You deserve better. You're a good man and I never should have said what I did on our night together. It was harsh and rude of me to tear you down like that."

"No... don't think that I ever wanted you to be... anything less... than who you are. Show the world Lara. Show them... the powerful woman that I see before me." He coughs violently.

Lara leans into him and kisses him passionately. He places his hand against her cheek, wanting to feel every bit of her that he can in his final moments. She tastes blood on his lips but at the same time she doesn't care. She wants to be able to remember him in every way that she can. Their kiss is interrupted as he coughs again.

"All I wanted was to make a difference," she explains.

"You already have." He makes sure to look into her eyes to ensure her that he means every word. "You already have." As those words escape his lips, Lara watches in deep sorrow as he slowly disintegrates before her eyes. His words are more powerful than any she has ever heard in her entire life. He could see something in her that she could not see herself. She doesn't quite yet know what it was, but she hopes one day to discover it for herself.


End file.
